


Besties

by dancey94



Category: Hannibal (TV) RPF
Genre: Friendship, Friendship/Love, Kissing, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7357192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancey94/pseuds/dancey94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mads prevents Hugh from thinking too much</p>
            </blockquote>





	Besties

Hugh’s phone buzzed in his pocket so he stopped by a tree. He tried to catch a breath and then took out the phone. His smile when he looked at the screen was telling.

“Hi!” Hugh breathed out.

“Am I interrupting?” The voice on the other end was teasing.

“Slightly. But it’s good to hear you. What are you up to?”

“What are _you_ up to? You’ve been panting in my ear for the last minute.”

“I’m out on a jog.” Hugh explained and rolled his eyes even though Mads couldn’t see him.

“Oh, I see. That’s a shame.”

“Why?” Hugh asked with a frown. He looked around and wiped his forehead. He was sweaty from running and the hot weather made it even worse. But he was happy; he felt fit and running helped him think. Or stop thinking.

“Because I’m a hundred meters from your apartment and I thought I’d stop by.”

Hugh’s smile widened and for a moment he moved the phone away from his ear to see what time it was. He quickly calculated the distance he had left and then spoke.

“I’ll be there in five minutes. Ten, tops. Can you wait? Claire’s out so she won’t let you in.”

“I’m waiting five minutes. Then, I’m gone so you better hurry.” Mads said and hung up. He walked across the street and sat on a bench there. He checked his phone, his email inbox and responded to his daughter’s text before he looked up to see if Hugh had managed to get there.

The Brit was breathing heavily, his body bent and hands on his things. He had definitely run fast, probably quicker than he was used to. Mads smiled when he realised that they both knew he wouldn’t have gone anywhere, he had been just teasing, but Hugh didn’t want to make him wait. He didn’t want to wait himself.

Mads crossed the street to appear by Dancy’s side.

“Four minutes…fifty seconds…” Hugh breathed out and clicked something on his phone.

“So eager to see me.” Mads commented with fluttering eyelashes.

“You wish.” Hugh said as he opened the door for Mads. “I was just trying to beat my own record.”

“I see.”

Hugh let them in and instantly went to the kitchen for a bottle of water.

“Do you want something to drink? Or eat?” He yelled from the kitchen.

“Do you have any beer?” Mads asked as he peered inside.

“Sure. Make yourself at home. Take whatever you want.” Hugh pointed at the fridge. “I just need to take a quick shower.” He added and took off his t-shirt.

As Dancy disappeared from the kitchen, Mads opened the fridge and took out a bottle of cold beer. He loved the fact that both he and Hugh liked beer and the man had always a treat in the fridge.

Mads moved to the living room and looked around. He’d been in Dancy’s apartment before and not much seemed to have changed since his last visit.

Mikkelsen heard the water run in the bathroom as Hugh was taking a shower. The sound filled the room and Mads simply sat on the couch, enjoying the noise. He sipped the beer and felt the cold liquid fall down his throat. It was so hot outside, he could barely breathe. Thankfully, Hugh’s apartment had air conditioning and Mads finally felt like a human being and not a sponge.

The sound of running water stopped and Mads remained on the couch, surrounded by silence. Then, Hugh’s phone started buzzing on the coffee table and Mikkelsen caught a glimpse of the name that appeared on the screen. He sighed, put the bottle down and stepped closer towards the bathroom door.

After a moment, Hugh opened the door and appeared in front of Mads, frowning slightly.

“Something wrong?”

“I…Your wife called.” Mads explained after a second of complete muteness. He couldn’t process the view before his eyes.

Hugh’s hair was wet, still dripping on the floor. He was wrapped in a white towel and a pale blue shirt that was soaking as the man clearly missed a few spots as he had wiped himself.

“Hi.” Mads heard Hugh say cheerfully and decided he would not eavesdrop. He moved to the bathroom to splash his face with cold water.

A minute later, Hugh was standing in the bathroom, leaning against the mirror on the wall. “She said she wouldn’t be back by tomorrow morning.” Hugh explained and crossed his arms on his chest, still partly uncovered due to unbuttoned shirt.

“So…you can afford an evening as a free man.”

“Yeah.” Hugh chuckled and looked at Mads. They were silent for a moment and then Hugh’s smile disappeared. He looked away and took a deep breath.

“Did you have any plans? Did I catch you at a bad time?” Mads asked with genuine concern.

“What? No, no. I’m really glad you’re here. I was just wondering…”

“Yes?”

“I’m tired. I mean, I’d love to stay home, for once. It’s unbearably hot and I’m honestly worn out.”

“So, what’s the problem? We’ll stay in.” Mads assured.

“Don’t you want to hang out in a bar or something?” Hugh asked, recalling every time they visited a nice bar or a restaurant.

“Nah. I can have a quiet evening just with you.”

The declaration made Hugh smile. It took him a moment to realise the smirk on Mads’ face and then another moment to narrow his eyes and raise his eyebrows in a silent question, which made Mads chuckle.

“Is that included in your image of a cosy evening at home?” Mikkelsen pointed at Hugh’s waist wrapped in a towel. “Or are you going to change?”

Hugh blushed slightly and smiled shyly. Suddenly, he became acutely aware that he was naked underneath the towel and his chest was only partly covered by an unbuttoned wet shirt.

“Yeah. I should probably do that.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t want to deprive you of your sense of comfort. If _that’s_ what you want to be wearing…” Mads said innocently, which made Hugh roll his eyes.

“Only if you’re wearing something equally comfortable.” Hugh insisted.

There was a moment of tension and uncertainty but then Mads pulled up his t-shirt and took it off completely. He placed it by the sink and waited. Hugh’s eyes wandered over Mads’ chest, his shoulder and arms. Then, they looked into each other’s eyes and kept chasing the feeling of self-consciousness.

Mads took a step towards Hugh, whose lips curved in a coy smile.

“I think beer and a football match would be greatly appreciated.” Mads stated and grinned, revealing his sharp teeth.

They moved to the living room and sat on the couch. Mads turned on the tv, looking for a sports channel, while Hugh brought another bottle of beer. He settled next to Mads and suddenly felt weird about his ‘clothing’. Normally, he liked to sit with his legs spread, a comfy way of sitting for a guy, but with the towel around his hips that might have proved to be a problem. He thought he should have at least put on a pair of boxers.

Mads took a sip of the beer and turned to look at embarrassed Hugh.

“Okay. Clearly, something’s wrong. You don’t have to sit here, half naked and pretend everything’s fine. Go, dress up. Then, come back here and tell me what’s going on.” Mads instructed and Hugh looked at him - big blue eyes turning cold and then warmer with every second.

The air conditioning had made the room chilly and Hugh felt shivers run through him. He noticed goose bumps on Mads and stood up to manipulate the thermostat. Then, he sat next to Mads again and smiled at him.

“I’m sorry. I’m not being myself.”

“That I can see. Tell me why.”

“It’s kind of a long story.” Hugh explained with a grimace.

“We have all night. Unless you want me gone.”

Hugh shook his head and then placed it on Mads’ shoulder.

“Let’s get drunk and do something stupid.” Mikkelsen suggested and, as he heard Hugh whine, a realisation dawned on him. “Is it about the kiss we shared _thirteen_ years ago?” Mikkelsen whispered, placing an emphasis on the time that had passed since the memorable night.

Hugh placed a palm on his eyes, trying to hide and wishing he had simply dressed up, taken Mads to a bar and never mentioned anything. He was an actor, he could have acted, played it differently. But it was too late.

“Yes, it’s about the kiss from over a decade ago and about the one we didn’t share a year ago.”

“Oh.” Mads stroked Hugh’s almost dry hair and smiled. “Did you plan on making Will kiss Hannibal because, in fact, _you_ wanted to kiss _me_?”

Hugh grunted and lifted his head from Mads’ shoulder. “We hugged. We cuddled. For a moment I felt more loved than ever. And you looked so good. I honestly felt so attracted to you at that moment. But we both know nothing happened.”

“No. You acted very reasonably.” Mads concluded.

“Perhaps I shouldn’t be telling you this, but as I was jogging, I was thinking my son and about my life, how it all changed, how I’ve changed. And I remembered that night when I was younger and stupid and reckless. And then you called and I felt more confused than ever. I was half-happy and half-mourning.”

“Hugh.” Mads spoke seriously. “You’re an idiot.”

Dancy nodded with a fake smile.

“I love you.” Mads chuckled and shook his head. “You and your existential crisis.”

“It’s not an exist-”

“I know. But you have a beautiful family. You have an amazing career. And you’re cute. That night, thirteen years ago, is a wonderful memory, one that you probably should never mention to anyone, but one that you can keep and I don’t mind if it makes you warm at night. I’m your friend and I’m not going to judge you.”

“I love you, too.” Hugh confessed, this time the smile on his face was real and grateful.

**Author's Note:**

> i love them so much *.* i want them to be infinitely happy  
> 


End file.
